A Mother's Love
by ReelTreble
Summary: A Mother's Love is a prequel to A Family Broken. The story follows Thorin, Dis, Fili and Kili in the weeks leading up to the attack by the goblins. When Thorin gets a job away from home and has to break plans with young Fili and Kili, how will Dis comfort her sons and protect them from the enemy?
1. Chapter 1

Hello again everyone! I am really excited to show you all this new story I have been working on! It's a prequel to A Family Broken filled with my attempt at sweet family fluff leading up to the events of the first story. I hope you all enjoy and don't worry I am currently working on the sequel story! ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter One

Quiet, rare blissful quiet… it was not often that Dis was able to enjoy a moment of peace. Not since she gave birth to her oldest child Fili and even less when her youngest Kili came along. Her two beautiful children were her pride and joy, but they could be mischievous little devils when they wanted, inseparable partners in crime. It was still very early in the morning just after dawn and Dis was starting to prepare breakfast for her family. Unexpectedly the front door creaked open quietly and Dis's head snapped up at the noise. All of her family still lay sleeping in their beds and she had no idea who could be slipping into her home.

Dis stealthily made her way to the front door with the knife she was using to prepare her family's meal as a weapon, quickly moving to investigate the noise. This early everyone she knew in the dwarven settlement should still be in bed sleeping and Dis was not taking any chances with her family's safety. She knew that being from a royal line meant there were many people out there that would want to cause them harm, in any way they could. Slowly she crept to the hallway that lead to the front door, briefly looking to her sons' room to ensure that the door was still closed. She thought about going to her brother's room and waking him to help with the disturbance, but that would mean leaving her sons' room unguarded and Dis would not do that.

Heavy footsteps could now be heard walking in the dwarf Mother's direction and she tensed her body, ready to defend her home and children. Dis was waiting in the shadows for the perfect time to strike, when the unknown figure walked past her and moved towards Fili and Kili's bedroom. Her protective Mother instincts flew into overdrive, whoever was in her house was after her babies and she would not allow any harm to befall them. Dis was just about to attack when a small stream of early morning light from the window hit the intruder's face.

"Thorin I could have killed you!" Dis cried in annoyance,

Thorin Oakenshield turned in surprise and looked at his sister, standing half in the shadows holding a large kitchen knife at her side.

Thorin chuckled at his sister's appearance, "I can see that. Can I ask dear sister, why are you getting ready to stab me with our best kitchen knife?"

Dis stared at Thorin as if he had just grown two heads. "Perhaps you can tell me why you are sneaking into the house at this hour, scaring the life out of me, when you are supposed to be in bed sleeping?!"

Thorin heard the warning of a temper in Dis's voice and knew he was in trouble. "Dwalin and I were meeting with someone before dawn. I did not want to wake you earlier than needed. I know you need as much energy as possible to keep up with those sons of yours all day."

Dis narrowed her eyes at her brother. "I see and what would this meeting have been about? I am certain it wasn't about a job. Not after you agreed to take a break for a bit and spend more time with your nephews."

Thorin fidgeted slightly under Dis's glare and started to silently lead her to the kitchen, so they would not wake Fili and Kili. Dis had been overly protective since the last job Thorin took away from home, ended with Thorin stumbling back late one night with a broken arm and a nasty gash on the side of his head accompanied by a major concussion. Thorin knew his sister just wanted to keep from losing anymore family members, but they had to eat and with winter approaching the extra money would be needed.

As soon as they walked into the kitchen Dis returned to making breakfast and waited for Thorin to explain himself. Thorin moved to the table and sat down heavily in the wooden chair facing his sister. The dwarf King without a kingdom sighed and rubbed a hand down his face before speaking in a low voice.

"I know what I said Dis, but this job is worth it. The owner of a small forge in the human village a day's ride from here, recently lost a few of his workers in a wolf attack. He needs their remaining orders filled quickly so he does not lose any business. He is paying triple what we would normally be paid and with winter quickly approaching the extra money would be a blessing. I promise you I will only be gone with Dwalin for a couple of weeks and then I will take a break for as long as you wish."

Dis halted her progress on breakfast and looked at Thorin. She then shook her head sadly while sighing, "I understand Thorin. I know we will need the extra money for many things this winter and I know the stress you are under to provide for us. I really do appreciate all you have done for me and my boys. After I lost my husband I did not know what would become of my sweet children, growing up without a father is a terrible fate. You have taken them in and given them a father figure to look up to, for that I will be eternally grateful. I just feel sorry for you."

Thorin blinked in confusion, "Why would you feel sorry for me sister?" he asked dreading the answer.

Dis looked at her brother with and sweet smile never pausing in her work. "Because my dear brother, you are going to be the one to break the news to Fili and Kili. In fact why don't you go and wake them for breakfast now."

Thorin had a look of dismay showing clearly on his face and glare at his sister before getting up to leave. Dis was very crafty in her punishments and always had been. Thorin could see where her children got their scheming brilliance and talent for pranks. Having to tell the boys that he had to leave was bad enough. To also have him be the one to wake them, showed just how truly angry she was that he took another job, after saying he would rest.

Waking Fili and Kili was always a great challenge. Fili was often grumpy after just waking and Kili, well with Kili you needed a team of highly trained warriors to wake him in the mornings. Usually the only person who could wake the youngest member of their family, without having to battle with the wild dwarfling was his brother. However, on the days that Fili was grumpy he was not always helpful in that task.

Thorin pause just outside his nephew's door and took a moment to prepare for the impending battle, before entering the room. He quietly opened the door and stood in the threshold as the dwarf King looked fondly at the scene before him. Fili and Kili were sound asleep and looked as if at some point in the night Kili had crawled into his brother's bed again. He now had most of the blankets while Fili snores could be heard faintly in the room. Throughout the night the brothers had become a mess of tangled limbs, with Fili's arm draped across Kili holding him protectively.

With a smile Thorin stepped closer to his nephew's bed shaking his head, he did not know why they even bothered getting Fili his own bed. No matter what the brothers always ended up together before the night was up. As the dwarf King reached his nephews he sat on the edge of the bed and began to lightly shake Fili.

"Fili it's time for you and your brother to wake."

Fili grumbled and tried to shoo his Uncle away with his small hand. Thorin sighed, of course today would be one of the days Fili was grumpy. Deciding to try his luck with his youngest nephew, Thorin reached over Fili to remove his arm from his little brother.

"Kili, up you go lad. It's time for breakfast." Thorin said, gently moving the tangled hair from Kili's face. He was met with no response from Kili, while Fili moved his head under his pillow with the noise. Letting out a huff Thorin raised his voice a bit louder and pulled the covers off the little dwarfs.

"Boys your Mother has breakfast waiting for us! Now up with both of you! That's an order, unless you want me to call your Mother in here." Thorin still did not receive the response he was looking for and scolded himself for resorting to using Dis as a threat, he could handle this. He trained and managed armies of warriors against dangerous enemies. Surely he could wake a couple of dwarf children, even if they were as strong-minded and stubborn as any of the Durin line.

Determined to not be bested by his young nephew Thorin resorted to something so devious it would rival all other plans to wake the sleeping dwarfs.

"I am giving you boys to the count of three to get yourselves up for breakfast!" Thorin was again met with no acknowledgement from his sleeping nephews. "Okay then, One…Two…Three!" Thorin suddenly jumped on the bed and began to tickle Fili and Kili mercilessly, waking both boys up in an instant. Fili and Kili giggled endlessly as Thorin continued to tickle them, all the while barking out hearty laughter of his own.

Fili broke from his Uncle first, "Oh no Kili, it's the dreaded tickle monster! What should we do?"

Kili still trapped by his Uncle, giggled out a reply to his older brother. "We must find a way to defeat him Fili!"

Thorin stopped his tickle attack and stood back from the bed with his hands on his hips. "You cannot defeat a tickle monster as great as me young dwarf warriors!" Thorin challenged, chuckling.

Kili looked between his brother and Uncle, "How can we stop the evil tickle monster Fili?" Kili said seriously.

Fili face was alight with a wide smile as he turned to whisper into his little brother's ear. As Fili was talking Kili's face also broke out into a large smile and he nodded his head enthusiastically. Thorin started to worry about what his clever little nephews could be up to, but did not have time to dwell on the thought. As unexpectedly Fili and Kili ran and jumped off of the bed towards their Uncle.

Years of training and his quick reflexes help Thorin catch his airborne nephews, but with the surprise of the impact and the momentum from both boys sent Thorin, Fili and Kili tumbling to the ground. Recovering immediately Fili and Kili began tickling Thorin as they pinned him to the floor, laughing hysterically.

The group continued to tickle fight for a few more moments until they heard Dis yell down the hall, "What is going on down there?"

Fili and Kili looked at each other and then at their Uncle, who lifted a finger to his lips quieting them. "Nothing sister, I have everything under control!" Thorin bellowed back, watching as the boys tried to stifle their laughter with a smile on his face.

"Well hurry up then! Breakfast is getting cold!"

Thorin turned back to his nephews, "It would seem you have bested the dreaded tickle monster. Now it is time for a victory feast!"

Fili and Kili jumped up to their feet with a yell of excitement and raced out of the room towards the kitchen, madly giggling the whole way. Thorin stood from his place on the ground and brushed himself off with a smile. He loved his sister's sons dearly. They could always bring a smile to his face and mend his torn heart, even after so much loss. One day Thorin would retake Erebor and if he was lucky he would do so with his treasured nephews by his side. With that thought in his head the dwarf King made his own way to the kitchen, for what was destined to be an interesting meal.

* * *

There you have it, A Mother's Love chapter one! I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I forgot to mention that this story will probably only be four or five chapters long. I just really wanted to go into some of the things hinted at in A Family Broken and wanted to explore Dis's character a bit. Reviews are very welcome! I would love to hear all of your thoughts. Thank you for reading and have a wonderful day!_  
_


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to everyone who has made this story a favorite as well as everyone who is following A Mother's Love. I really appreciate all of your support. Please enjoy chapter two!

* * *

Chapter Two

When Thorin reached the kitchen he was met with the sight of his two rambunctious nephews siting at the table, bouncing in their chairs in anticipation for breakfast. They were seated next to one another, as always, and at the same time looked up at their Uncle with wide smiles as he entered.

"Uncle Thorin! Mama is making sweet cakes!" Kili exclaimed in excitement,

Fili put his hand on his brother's shoulder to get his attention. "Mother said that the sweet cakes are for dessert, after dinner tonight Kili."

Dis started to chuckle at the confused look that graced her youngest sons face. "No need to worry my little one. I am certain that if you can wait patiently for your sweet cake, I will give you the biggest piece." Dis winked at her children as she brought their breakfast to the table.

Kili's smile widened further, but suddenly it dropped as he looked at Fili in distress. "How are we supposes to wait all day Fili?!" Kili whined in dismay.

Thorin leaned in close to Kili who he was now sitting next to and waved Fili closer, when both of his nephews were near enough to hear him Thorin whisper. "Maybe to take your mind off of your Mother's legendary sweet cakes, we should try a little sword training. How does that sound?"

Kili squealed in delight and Fili looked at his Uncle with a hopeful expression, "Really Uncle Thorin, with our wooden swords?"

Kili was bouncing in his seat again and happily began eating his breakfast. "I can too, right Uncle Thorin?! Because Mama always says I'm too little to start training." Kili muffled out with a mouth full of food and finished with a pout.

Dis shook her head at her youngest child's manners, "Yes Kili you can too. I trust your Uncle will be very careful with you, but not if you keep talking with your mouth full of food like that." Dis scolded,

Fili turned in his chair and smiled brightly at his younger brother, having already finished most his food. "I can teach you how to hold the sword properly Kili, Uncle showed me how."

"Fili, Kili eat your food before it gets too cold. Your Mother worked very hard on this lovely meal." Thorin said looking directly at his sister, it was his way of saying thank you and Dis knew that.

"Yes Uncle." Fili and Kili answered Thorin in unison which they often did, the brothers always in sync.

Thorin had never seen a bond as strong as the one his nephews shared, as if they were two halves of the same soul and Thorin knew he would give anything to keep it that way. He and Dis shared a knowing nod and continued eating in silence, as expected Fili and Kili were only able to eat quietly for a few moments before continuing to talk. They talked endlessly about what they were going to learn, who was going to be better with the sword and when they would leave for their "warrior" training.

A loud knock on the door startled Fili and Kili making them both jump and looked towards the front door.

"I'll get the door Mama!" Kili cried in excitement, but Thorin quickly stopped him with a hand on his arm.

"No Kili I will get the door, you finish your breakfast." Thorin said forcefully, he then stood up from the table and went to answer the door.

Unfazed by their Uncle's order Fili and Kili flew from their chairs the moment their Mother's attention was elsewhere. The young partners in crime stood against the wall and peered around the corner trying to see who was at the door. Fili's head was just above Kili's as they tried to be as stealthy as possible. Down the hallway the boys could see their Uncle answer the door and jumped with joy at who they saw enter the doorway.

In unison Fili and Kili leaped from their hiding spot and raced towards the unsuspecting visitor. "Master Dwalin!" They shouted happily when they were closer to the large dwarf.

Dwalin and Thorin were sharing a quiet greeting that was quickly put on hold, as the little trouble-makers came barreling into the entryway and each boy latched onto one of Dwalin's massive legs.

Although Dwalin was a very large and intimidating dwarf warrior, he always had a small soft spot for Fili and Kili. They were the weakness in his and Thorin's armor and were the only ones who could bring the hardened warriors to play like children again and laugh without worries.

Dwalin's hearty laughter rang through the house as he ruffled each boy's hair. Fili and Kili instantly release the large dwarf's legs and tried to duck away from his hands,

"Master Dwalin!" They whined together. Once the boys were out of Dwalin's reach Fili started to straighten his hair carefully, but Kili just shook his head like a dog. By the time Kili was finished shaking his hair out, he had wild untamed hair covering most of his large brown eyes, making Fili roll his vivid pale blue ones.

Dwalin dropped down to his knees in front of the young dwarf brothers and looked at each of them affectionately. "Look at you two lads! It seems you have both grown since the last time I saw you. At this rate you'll be making fine warriors in no time!" Dwalin enthusiastic voice boomed throughout the house.

"My sweet little boys will not be warriors anytime soon, not if I have anything to say about it." Dis said firmly as she made her way to the small group gathered at the door.

"Uncle Thorin is going to take me and Kili for some sword training later today Master Dwalin!" Fili told Dwalin proudly, trying to stand as tall as possible when he was speaking to the dwarf warrior. Kili seemed to shrink behind his older brother, suddenly becoming shy in front of Dwalin. Fili notice this change in his brother and immediately turned to see what was wrong.

"What's wrong Kili?" Fili said in concern and leaned closer to his younger brother so their faces were level with each other. Kili just shook his head and whispered something in his brother's ear, then hid his face nervously. Fili whispered something back then nodded encouragingly to his little brother.

After a few moments he pushed Kili lightly forward. "Go on Kili you can ask Master Dwalin. I think it's a great idea!"

Kili looked up at his brother hesitantly, but seeing Fili's reassuring smile help Kili gather the courage he needed to ask his question. During the entire exchange between the young dwarf brothers the adults watch in amusement and waited to see what was troubling their youngest.

After another moment of hesitation and quick gently push from his older brother, Kili looked up at Dwalin with big brown pleading eyes, "Master Dwalin do you wanna come to sword training with us?" Kili's voice was hopefully as he looked between the three adult dwarfs.

Dwalin placed a large hand on both boys shoulder and looked at them before answering in a gruff voice. "I'm sorry lads, but I have to prepare for a journey."

Kili and Fili's faces fell in disappointment and Dwalin felt extremely guilty for being the reason for their frowns. "I'll tell you what. If I have time after my preparations are complete, I will come and meet you." Fili smiled widely while Kili was jumping with excitement after hearing Dwalin's changed answer.

"Alright you two, go get dressed and ready for the day. You can't go to training in your night-clothes." Dis said and sent her boys off to their room.

As Fili and Kili were running off to the room they shared they cried a joyful goodbye to Dwalin. Dwalin started shaking his head and chuckling under his breath at Fili and Kili's behavior, but froze at the look Dis was glaring in his direction.

"Would you care for some breakfast Dwalin? I know you had to wake up early this morning."

Dwalin swallowed nervously and gave Thorin a questioning look, wondering what he did to have irritated Dis.

Dis did not miss the look, but kept on ranting. "Now I know you knew about Thorin's promise to take a break from working for a while, a promise that he made to his family. He complained enough for the entire Mountain to know of his agreement. So I ask you, why did you aid my reckless brother in breaking his promise to those sweet boys and me?"

Dwalin threw a glare at Thorin and turned his attention back to Dis looking ashamed. "Thorin told me you knew of this meeting. I apologize Dis, I did not know."

"Traitor," Thorin muttered under his breath in jest and moved to Dwalin's defense. Thorin took hold of his sister's arms and looked her straight in the eyes. "Dwalin is not reasonable for my actions Dis and you know this."

"Yes I know it is not Dwalin's fault." Dis snapped and looked over Thorin's shoulder at Dwalin, "I am sorry Dwalin. I should not have blamed you."

"Think nothing of it Dis. I understand that Thorin can be just as much of a handful as those two boys of yours." Dis and Dwalin laughed at the face Thorin made after hearing Dwalin's comment.

"However, I did come to see you for a reason Thorin." Dwalin's now had Dis and Thorin's undivided attention as an uneasy feeling settled in the dwarf Mother's stomach.

After a moment of silence Dwalin finally began speaking. "Duncan the man who owns the forge found me in the streets before I made it home. He said he found a couple of other dwarves who said they would start the job before we said we could be there. Since he gave us the job first he wanted to give me the option to commit us to being there earlier."

Thorin interrupted Dwalin's tale quickly, "I hope you told him yes!"

"Of course I did Thorin, but he wants us to start working no later than tomorrow at midday or he will go with the other dwarves."

Dis looked at Thorin distraught, "No Thorin that would mean you would both have to leave tonight! You told the boys you would take them to training and you will not have time to prepare and do that!" Dis spoke harshly to Thorin, to think that he would even consider breaking another plan with her boys was unacceptable.

Thorin let out a huff of breath and thanked Dwalin, leading him out the door. He then turned back to Dis with a stone mask of stubbornness on his face and Dis knew then that she would not win in any argument from that look.

"I'm sorry Dis, but I told you we need this money for the upcoming winter. I will tell the boys as soon as they are dressed." Thorin walked past his disappointed sister to the kitchen to help clean up from breakfast. Dis watched him go sadly and her eyes lingered on her son's room for a short time before joining her brother in the kitchen.

"Did you hear that Fili! Uncle Thorin is leaving again!" Kili cried into his brother's chest from their place by the bed room door. The boys started to eavesdrop on Thorin, Dis and Dwalin's conversation after they heard loud laughter coming from behind the door. How could their Uncle leave them again? Did he not love them enough to stay?

"It's okay Kili, Uncle just has to work. He will be back in no time and then he can teach us how to fight with our swords." Fili said gently as he tried to convince his little brother and himself.

"I just wish he didn't have-ta go all the time. I wish we could go with him." Kili snuffled sadly, watery eyes looking to his brother for support.

Fili thought for a moment and then suddenly smiled in excitement, "I know Kili! Maybe we can pack our things and show Uncle and Mother that we are old enough to go and help Uncle with his job!"

Kili's sad face vanished and was quickly replaced with the largest smile Fili had ever seen on his little brother's face. "That's a great idea Fili! I can get our packs and we can surprise Mama and Uncle!"

With their plan set in motion Fili and Kili began to pack all they would need on their trip into a couple of small travel bags.

"Fili, Mama is going to be so proud of us and really surprised!"

* * *

What did you guys think? Reviews are very much appreciated! Thank you again to everyone for reading! I hope you are enjoying the prequel story so far.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone! Thank you for being patient with me. I had some serious writers-block on top of tons of homework. Yikes! I hope you enjoy this chapter and I hope to get the next one up faster next time. Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to review my story, they really help me! Also many thanks to all those who have added this story to their Alerts and Favorites! Please Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter Three

Dis and Thorin made quick work of cleaning up the kitchen, but the dwarf Mother began to worry the longer it took her children to emerge from their bedroom.

"Thorin I'm going to check on the boys. They should be ready by now, especially if you think of how excited they were earlier for their training."

Thorin looked concern for a moment, but seemed to shake his concern. "I'm sure they're fine Dis. They are probably just planning their next prank or Kili may have distracted his brother."

Dis stood in thought for a moment, "I suppose your right, but I am still going check on them, just to be safe."

"Okay, while you're checking on the boys I'm going to get everything I need for the journey. If need me before I return I will be at the market place."

Dis gave Thorin a warning look before she spoke to him forcefully. "Thorin you are not getting out of telling those boys! Dis pointed her finger at Thorin to emphasize her statement, "So you better hurry back."

"I won't be long," Thorin gave his sister a firm nod before quickly leaving out the front door.

After Thorin left Dis made her way to Fili and Kili's room. Halfway to her sons' bedroom a loud crashing noise broke through the silence. The noise made the dwarf Mother jumped and her worry increase. Quickening her pace she crashed through the bedroom door in a panic. Standing in the threshold of Fili and Kili's room she stood still in shock at the scene that met her eyes.

Fili and Kili were sprawled out on the floor over a pile of clothes that had been pulled out of the now empty wardrobe, where a large stool had been knocked over. On the other side of the room were two small travel bags that looked packed by untrained hands, with clothes stuffed in bundles, overflowing out of the packs.

"Fili and Kili what is going on in here?!" Dis's sons' eyes snapped up instantly and they both plastered innocent expressions on their faces.

Fili and Kili looked at each other briefly before they scrambled to their feet and rushing to their Mother's side, "Mama Fili and I are packing so we can go with Uncle and help with his job!" Kili squealed in delight.

"See Mother we pack everything ourselves!" Fili added in joy.

Dis looked into her children's sparkling eyes and didn't have a heart crash their hope. She took a moment to steel herself and placed a smile on her face, before speaking to Fili and Kili carefully.

"I can see that Fili. You both did a wonderful job packing, I'm very impressed."

Fili and Kili were beaming with their Mother's words, but Dis sadly wasn't finished. She took hold of her sons' hands and moved them across the room taking a seat on their bed. After Dis was situated she pulled both Fili and Kili into her lap and held them close.

"Boys can you tell me how you found out your Uncle Thorin is leaving for a job?"

Fili and Kili both look away from their Mother's searching eyes and became very quiet. Dis could sense her boy's distress and held them closer, hating to see either of her babies upset.

"Don't worry sweethearts I will not get angry at you. I just want to know how you found out about your Uncle."

"Kili and I know we aren't supposed to listen to adult conversions, but we heard laughing and we just wanted to know what was funny. We are so sorry Mother, but that is when we heard that Uncle Thorin and Master Dwalin are leaving for a job. We just wanted to help."

Dis closed her eyes and kissed the top of both of her children's heads, preparing herself for what needed to be done.

"It's alright my sweet boys, I understand. I don't think even I could have stopped myself from listening in after Dwalin's laughter." The little family started laughing quietly and the tension seemed to lift from the room momentarily.

"So we can go and help Uncle!" Kili stated loudly.

"Can we?" Fili asked his Mother hopefully.

Dis sighed heavily looking each of her boys directly in the eyes. "I want you both to listen very carefully to me. Can you both do that?"

Fili and Kili nodded slowly,

"I know you want to go with your Uncle, but the road is far too dangerous for you both. I could never live with myself if either of you were hurt."

"But nothing is going to happen to us. We promise to do everything you and Uncle tell us to do and I will make sure Kili is safe!" Fili pleaded desperately.

"Please Mama I don't want Uncle Thorin to leave again!" Kili cried,

"Oh Kili, your Uncle does not want to leave either, but he has to so he can take care of us. He loves you boys so much and he does what he must to keep his family safe and healthy. Sadly that means that he has to take whatever job he can, even if it is away from home." Dis started to rub soothing circles on her sons' backs as she continued, "I also love you both, more than anything in this world. More than life itself and I cannot risk your lives, I am sorry."  
Fili looked at his Mother through watery eyes, "What if Uncle Thorin says it's okay? Then can we go Mother?"

Dis smiled sadly at her eldest son, seeing her husband strongly in him made her heart clench. She quickly swallowed the lump that was forming in her throat and continued to try to convince her stubborn children. "My dear one I am certain your Uncle feels the same way as I do, but you may ask him when he gets back."

In that very moment the front door to their cozy home shut loudly, announcing their Uncle's return. Fili and Kili jumped from their Mother's lap and rushed for the door. They both quickly ran to the entry of the house and stopped just short of the Uncle. Thorin sighed heavily as he remembered what he had to do now that he was home, but it would seem that someone had beaten him to it.

"Uncle Thorin can Kili and I go with you on your journey to help with the job you have?" Fili asked, words coming out in a rush.

Dis stood behind her boys quietly, watching her brother deal with the issue. Thorin stood in shock, for a moment not sure what to say. He looked up at Dis questioningly, "I thought you wanted me to tell them?"

"Do not look at me, I didn't tell them. They heard us talking earlier."

Thorin let the information sink in before dropping to his knees in front of his beloved nephews. "I am sorry boys I cannot take you with this time."

The young dwarf's faces fell in an instant and Kili started to cry into his brother's shoulder. Fili was trying his best to mask his disappointment, but was quickly losing that battle.

Kili turned back to his Uncle from the comfort of his brother, eyes shining with tears. "Why can't we go Uncle? We'll be good I promise."

Thorin opened his arms wide and without pause the boys rushed into his arms. Thorin held them close and as he pulled back he smoothed out each boy's hair.

"You boys cannot go Kili because I need you here, taking care of things while I'm away. I need you both to protect your Mother and the house or I cannot focus on my job."

His nephews looked at their Uncle in awe, "Really?" they said together.

"Really, I do not feel comfortable leaving unless I know things will be taken care of here."

Fili looked between his Mother and Uncle smiling widely and Kili squeezed his Uncle into a tight hug.

However, Kili abruptly pulled away from his Uncle and looked to the floor sadly, "But I don't know how to protect Mama and Fili. I don't know how to use a sword Uncle."

Thorin placed his finger under Kili's chin and lifted his head so their eyes were locked. "I know you do not know how to defend your family now young one, but that is what our lesson later today is for."

Fili and Kili were beaming with their Uncle's words and Thorin could see that Dis was smiling with love behind them.

"I thought you would not have time for our lesson Uncle." Fili said worried.

"For you my nephew's I will always have time." Fili and Kili latched onto Thorin in an embrace again, but this time Thorin stood while holding them securely in his arms. The boys laughed in joy and Thorin joined them as he walked up to his sister.

"There's a large safe spot behind the forge, I'll take them there and be back soon. Could you…"

"Yes, yes I will get your things together. Just go and take care of your Uncle duties, but so help me Thorin if there is so much as an unnecessary bump or scratch on their bodies, I will seek revenge."

Thorin and Dis shared a smile while the boys laughed at their Mother's threat.

"I will make sure they come back in one piece Dis. Do not worry."

"You better, and you two need to behave for your Uncle. Do everything he says." Dis said to her son before she leaned in and kissed them both on the forehead.

"We will!" Fili and Kili answered together.

Dis watch as her three dwarf boys set off for their sword lesson, smiling at her sons' loud chattering voices. She stood at the door watching their retreating backs until she could no longer see them and turned to pack a bag for her brother's journey.

* * *

This chapter gave me a bit of trouble. I am not a Mother so I had to get some help from my own wonderful Mom! Thank you Mom for your help! Please let me know what you think of this chapter. Did I do okay? Reviews are most welcome! Only two more chapters to go! Until next time!


	4. Chapter 4

Hi all! I am back with chapter four! Thank you to everyone who has supported this story! Silly me I have forgotten to do my disclaimer, so here it goes: Sadly I do not own The Hobbit or any of its wonderful characters and I make no money from this story! It is purely for entertainment purposes! All that being said, please everyone be entertained!

* * *

Chapter Four

"Yes Fili, that's it. Keep moving your feet, good." Thorin coached Fili through some basic sword movements. Thorin had only been working with his nephews for a short time and Fili was already showing some great potential in his sword wielding abilities. His youngest Kili however, was having a more difficult time understanding the basic movements. Through Thorin did anticipate this outcome, Kili was much too young to be able to really grasp training yet. Thankfully Kili was just overjoyed to be with his Uncle and Brother, not seeming to care that he wasn't really doing much training.

"Yea, go Fili!" Kili cheered for his older brother jumping up and down on top of a stack of crates, waving his wooden sword back and forth almost hitting himself in the head, smiling widely.

"KILI! Be careful lad, if you fall and hurt yourself your Mother will have my head!" Thorin bellowed across the small training area from his position opposite Fili, both with wooden swords raised. As if on cue the crate Kili was standing on began to wobble and tilt with the young dwarf on top trying to maintain his balance unsuccessfully.

"KILI!" Fili yelped when he saw his little brother start to tumble to the ground.

Fili and Thorin abandon their swords and rushed to young Kili's aid. Thorin having longer legs than his young nephew was able to cross the distance to Kili faster and reached out with both arms just as Kili lost his fight with gravity. Kili yelled out in fear and fell quickly towards the unforgiving ground. He was luckily saved from injury in the last second when his Uncle's strong arms caught the airborne dwarf around the middle, knocking the air from his lungs. In one swift motion Thorin lifted Kili to his chest and dropped to his knees so he could place his youngest nephew on solid ground to check him for injury.

"Kili are you hurt?! What were you thinking? You could have been injured!" Thorin started to scold gruffly while frantically looking Kili over with a critical eye.

"Kili! Are you okay little brother?" Fili asked Kili as soon as he was at his brother's side and quickly gripped his upper arm.

Both of the older dwarfs were looking at their youngest in concern, when Kili suddenly burst out laughing uncontrollably. "That was fun! Can I do it again Uncle?" Kili asked giggling the whole time.

Thorin shook his head slowly and looked at Kili in amazement. He was expecting a scared little dwarf wanting to go home after his fall and very near miss with the ground. Not a request to try to fall again!

"No Kili you will not try that again! You could have been seriously hurt. If I had not been able to catch you in time you could have broken an arm or been injured in some other way. Do you understand how lucky you are Kili?"

Kili had stopped laughing and looked up at his Uncle, his brown eyes sparkling. "Yes Uncle, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to almost get hurt."

"It's alright Kili I know it was an accident, but if you or Fili ever find yourself in that kind of situation and there is no one there to catch you I want you to try to roll with the fall. Do you think you can do that?"

Fili and Kili both quickly agreed, nodding their heads firmly. "One other thing boys," Thorin said in a strong tone, making both of his nephews look at him instantly. "Let us not tell your Mother about this, I wouldn't want to worry her."

After a "yes Uncle" from both boys Thorin released Kili only to have Fili pull him into a tight embrace seconds later. Thorin chuckled as he overheard the small lecture Kili was receiving from his older brother about not falling and hurting himself…ever…again.

"Alright boys I think that is enough excitement for one day of training, let us head back home."

Fili and Kili started to object but their Uncle held up a hand to quiet their protests. He then positioned himself in front of his nephews, holding them at arm's length.

"There is one more thing I want to explain to you both, but I must have your undivided attention." Thorin said looking at both of his nephew in turn.

"Yes Uncle Thorin," Fili and Kili answered together.

Thorin smiled lightly at his beloved nephews before continuing, "If either of you are ever in a dangerous situation, where there is no adult around to help you. I want you to use some of what I taught you today, but you must not hesitate. The most important thing is to keep each other safe. You must protect the ones you love and rely on one another's strengths. Do you understand?"

Fili and Kili nodded their heads in understanding, clinging to their wooden swords tightly, and determination shining brightly in their eyes.

"Good lads, now that's get moving. I don't think your Mother will be happy with me if I make you boys late for dinner." Thorin said as he lifted a giggling Kili into his arms and held out his other hand for Fili to take.

* * *

After Thorin, Fili and Kili arrived home they could smell the delicious dinner that was waiting for them. The boys quickly ran to the kitchen table to tell their Mother all about their training and all the new things their Uncle taught them. They talked all through dinner with such energy that could not be matched by any creature in middle earth and by the end of their retelling of the day's adventures it was time for Thorin to leave for his job.

"Are you sure you have ta go Uncle Thorin?" Kili asked sadly, as if he was trying to stop from crying.

Thorin was standing in front of the door with his bag in hand, but quickly dropped to hug his nephews tightly. "Yes Kili I must leave, but I will be soon."

Kili pulled back from his Uncle and looked at him with tears in his eyes, sniffling and voice cracking, "Promise?"

Thorin chuckled at his nephew. Kili was in that stage in life where everything had to be a promise or it did not count. "Yes Kili I promise." Thorin then leaned in and kiss Kili head before releasing him and turning to Fili.

Fili was standing a step back from his Uncle with his hands behind his back and his head held high, trying to look brave.

Thorin smiled at his nephew and motioned for Fili to come closer, which he did. When Fili was just in front of him, Thorin placed his hand on Fili shoulders and placed their foreheads together.

"I need you to look after your Brother and Mother while I'm away. I know you can do it, as long as you remember what I showed you today. I will be back as soon as I can Fili."

Fili nodded his head cautiously, "I will Uncle Thorin."

"Good lad." Thorin said with a smile. He then leaned in to kiss the top of Fili's head before standing up.

Dis walked over to Thorin and gave her brother a strong hug. As they were hugging Thorin whisper quietly to his sister, "Take care of them Dis. I could not bare it if either of them were hurt."

Dis pulled back just enough to face her brother, "Nor I Thorin. I will keep them safe until you return. Please take care of yourself. I know how you can be when you're working brother."

Thorin chuckled while nodding his head in agreement. "I will make sure I come back in one piece Dis. You worry far too much for me."

"It is a sister's job to worry about her foolishly stubborn brother. Now you should get going before it becomes too dark."

Thorin hesitated a moment before pulling away from his sister and picked up his traveling bags. He took one more look at each of his family members and then he turned to leave.

As he was leaving the house Thorin heard his little nephew's voice laced with tears. "I love you Uncle Thorin!" Kili cried and Fili soon followed with his own statement of love and a goodbye.

Thorin turned back around and saw Dis holding a now crying Fili and Kili and his heart clenched with a strong desire to stay. Thorin could not explain it, but there was a small feeling of dread seeping deep into his stomach that did not make sense. Thorin had left for many jobs before, but for some reason this time felt different. Thorin pushed the feeling to the back of his mind, thinking he was just becoming too soft when it came to his nephews.

The dwarf King without a Kingdom cleared his voice, "Be good for your Mother boys." He ordered back, still trying to shake the feeling in his gut. Thorin was definitely was getting too soft, he never seemed to be able to handle his nephews crying.

In the distances Thorin could hear Dwalin call out for him to get a move on. So with one last longing look Thorin turned and left his family.

The boys cried into Dis's dress long after they could no longer see Thorin and Dwalin's retreating backs. The dwarf Mother tried unsuccessfully to quell her babies' tears, when she suddenly remembered something very important.

"Now, now do not cry my sweet boys. I know something that will cheer you right up."

Intrigued by their Mother's statement Fili and Kili stopped crying and looked at her curiously.

"What do you say to a little dessert and then a nice bedtime story?"

The young brother's faced each other as smiles grew on their little faces and they had one of their many silent conversions, "Yea, Sweet Cakes!" They cheered together and as soon as Dis put them on the ground they raced off to the kitchen and their delicious prize.

* * *

Three weeks later:

"FILI, KILI what happened to the herbs cabinet?!" Dis bellowed down the hall. She was currently standing in front of what was left of her herb cabinet in the kitchen. The cabinet door was knocked off of its hinges with indents and splintered wood everywhere.

At their Mother's call Fili and Kili both came racing into the kitchen and slid to a halt behind her. Kili slid a little too quickly so Fili had to grab the back of his younger brother's shirt to prevent him from sliding straight into one of the table's legs.

"Yes Mother?" Fili asked innocently,

"Fili what has happened to my herb cabinet and do not say I don't know, because I know you do." Dis's voice was stern and had an edge of annoyance to it. She placed her hands on her hips and waited for her son's answer, but it was her youngest that answered her first.

"It was a cave troll Mama, we had to slay it!" Kili spoke with high energy bouncing lightly on his feet.

Dis pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration, "I am not sure how much more my furniture can take of you two wielding those wooden swords."

"We're sorry Mother, me and Kili will try to be more careful." Fili promised his Mother and Kili quickly agreed.

Kili shifted his feet nervously, "Mama when is Uncle Thorin going to be back?"

"Uncle said he would be back quickly, so he should be home soon, right Mother?" Fili asked with hope clear in his blue eyes.

Dis sighed heavily, her boys had asked this very question every day since their Uncle left three weeks ago and it was starting to drive her mad. The only way to get any peace recently was when Fili and Kili were distracted, which usually meant one of her pieces of furniture had to be sacrifice to their sword training. Dis thought that if she could find another way to distract her young sons she might be able to have some furnishings left when her brother returned.

Unexpectedly an idea came to Dis that just might take her sons' mind off of their Uncle's unknown return. "I do not know when your Uncle will be finished with his job, but I have an idea for what we can do tomorrow. Would you like to hear it?"

Fili and Kili each replied with an enthusiastic yes which had Kili jumping up and down excitedly.

"How about we have a family picnic outside of the mountain? If the weather allows it, we could go down by the river."

"Could we bring our swords Mother?" Fili asked quickly, clearly excited for the idea of a picnic.

"Yes Fili you both can bring your swords, it would be a nice break for my furniture."

Both Fili and Kili jumped about the room in joy and together ran to quickly hug their Mother in thanks.

Dis returned the hug happily, "Alright it seems we have a big day tomorrow. Go get ready for bed before I change my mind."

"Yes Mama!"

"Yes Mother!"

Dis watched her sons run to their bedroom and laughed quietly to herself. "Well tomorrow should be interesting."

* * *

I hope you all have enjoyed reading chapter four. Next chapter will be the end of this prequel story and I will be posting the sequel to A Family Broken very soon after I have this finished. I have already written the first chapter and am extremely excited for the sequel story. I can't wait to post it and hear everyone's thoughts. Review! Let me know what you thought about chapter four! Have you already read A Family Broken? Are you excited for the sequel? Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

Here we are! The final chapter of A Mother's Love! I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I urge everyone to read the next story in this universe A Family Broken if you have not done so already, or if you want to get excited for the sequel story coming very soon! I would like to thank everyone who has followed, review and made this story a favorite. A special thank you to GregsMadHatter for reviewing all of my chapters! You have been great and I really appreciate your continued support throughout this tale. Please Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Five 

The creak of the floorboards and the soft thumping of small footsteps broke through the morning's quiet that had settled in the small dwarf family's house.

"Fili do you think Mama is still asleep?"

"Shhh yes Kili, she's still sleeping. We will just have to wait until she wakes up."

Kili took a large breath and was about to continue speaking but Fili interrupted him in an urgent whisper. "Quietly,"

Dis smiled at her son's whispered conversation, as she continued to pretend to be sleeping. Dis had a warrior's senses and had woken up the moment her boys had left their bedroom, but she did not want them to think they had disturbed her.

Fili and Kili slowly crept across their Mother's room and stood at the edge of her bed. Kili started to bounce lightly on his toes as he tried to look over the bed at their Mother.

"How long do you think we are gonna have ta wait Fili?"

"I don't know Kili. I guess as long as it takes." Fili replied with the help of a shrug.

"Or you boys could just go and get dressed for our picnic." Dis suddenly said, causing Fili and Kili to jump in surprise.

Dis rolled over to climb out of bed, blinking the sleep from her eyes and smiled when she saw her children standing at the edge of her bed with sheepish looks upon their faces.

"Do not look so worried my dear boys, you did not wake me. Now go and get yourselves dressed we have much to get ready before we leave."

Fili and Kili quickly gave their Mother a hug and ran for their bedroom to get ready. After Dis was dressed she headed to the kitchen to start preparing their picnic lunch and a light breakfast for her boys. Just as Dis finished with the breakfast Kili came barreling into the kitchen with Fili right behind him at the ready for if his brother tripped or fell, always his protector. They ate their food in such haste that Dis was not sure she had even placed food on their plates, before they had them cleaned.

Overcome with excitement the young dwarf brothers flew from their kitchen chairs and began helping their Mother pack for their upcoming day's adventures, talking enthusiastically the entire time. Dis could not help but smile and laugh at how excited her children were. They did not get to leave the mountain very often because of the dangers. Even today Dis had asked for Balin to accompany them. Thankfully he was not too busy and had agreed to help her with the wild little dwarflings. Dis could not ask for better or more loyal friends then Balin and Dwalin. Even after all the heartache her family has suffered they stood by Thorin and helped raise young Fili and Kili as if they were their own kin. It warmed the dwarf Mother's heart to know that her boys would always be looked after, protected and loved unconditionally.

Dis was startled from her thoughts by a sudden crash of breaking glass. Looking over to where the sound had originated she saw that Kili was standing in front of a broken jar of jam, wearing a shocked expression on his young face. She moved quickly to her son's side and knelt in front of her youngest that now looked close to tears.

"Are you alright Kili?" Dis asked in concern,

Kili sniffled and looked away quickly, trying to hide his tears. Fili started to make his way closer to his little brother, but stopped when his Mother held up her hand telling him not to worry.

"I'm sorry Mama. It slipped," Kili's voice was barely above a whisper and Dis had to lean in a little closer, mindful of the glass around her just to hear him.

"It is fine my little one. I know it was an accident."

"Can we still go on the picnic?" Kili said, his little voice louder this time, as his hopeful brown eyes lifted to meet his Mother's crystal blue ones.

Dis chuckled lightly and hugged her son, "You silly child. Why would I cancel the day we had planned for something so trivial? Of course we can still have our picnic, Fili would you please help your brother clean this mess up so I can finish our preparations?"

Fili rushed over to his Mother and Brother relieved to see Kili no longer upset. "Yes Mother! Come on Kili let's get the broom. I will let you sweep!"

Dis shook her head slightly at her sons and turned to continue getting everything ready. Just as Dis reached the other end of the kitchen a tremendous booming sound rang through the mountain and tremors shook the house making the large lantern on the wall slam to the ground. It was deathly quiet for a few moments after the unknown noise and a horrible feeling of dread crept into Dis's chest.

"That was not me, I swear!" Kili yelped in defense.

"Mother what was that?" Fili asked with fear laced through his voice as he gently pulled Kili close to him.

Everything stood still and silent the only thing Dis could hear was her own heartbeat thumping painfully in her ears. She then heard a horrible sound in the distance and her worst fears of what that booming noise could have been were confirmed, they were being attacked. Muffled goblin shrieks broke through the study wooden door of their home. The horrid shrieks were accompanied by the screams of dwarves, screaming in fear and pain.

"Fili take your brother and go to your room, close the door and do NOT come out until I say!" Dis ordered in a stern voice, showing clearly her relation to Thorin. As she was speaking the dwarf Mother swiftly moved past her children and to the weapons closet by the door.

"Mother what's happening? I…I don't understand. What is that noise?" Fili said, he words stuttering in uncertainty.

Dis abruptly turned to face her terrified children, "Fili do not question me! Take your brother to your room…NOW!"

Fili jumped in fear, his Mother never talked like that, whatever was happening was something serious. With little difficulty he lifted Kili up into his arms and run into their room, closing the door tightly behind them.

Dis took a breath trying to calm herself, she would be no good to her sons if she lost any more control. Returning to her task Dis began to remove her weapons from the closet, placing her belt full of throwing knives on over her deep blue and brown dress. She then added her short sword to its scabbard and closed the weapons cabinet just as the front door was viciously knocked in.

Dis swiftly broke the neck of the first goblin trying to enter her and her children's home and quickly pulled out one of her throwing knives, stabbing another goblin in the throat killing the creature instantly. In the same motion she pulled the knife free and threw it into another goblins head, but the number of the enemy was too many and she was quickly overrun. The many goblins pushed their advantage and drove Dis back into the kitchen while others began to search and break through her house.

* * *

Fili held on to Kili tightly from the corner of their room where they were wedged between the wall and Fili's bed, trying to hide. They could hear their Mother fighting the goblins and both boys shook with fear. They heard their Mother cry out in fear just as the door to their bedroom slammed open, making Fili and Kili scream in absolute terror. The goblin turned and spotted to two hiding dwarf children with their scream and smiled wickedly, stomping its way over to them. Fili did not know what to do, but he did know that this goblin was not going to hurt his little brother.

As the goblin drew closer Fili pushed is brother into the very corner of the wall and stood in front of him like a shield. When the hideous creature reached them he grabbed Fili by the shoulders, dirty long nails digging into his skin and threw him across the room. Fili hit the edge of Kili's bed making the air rush out of his lungs with a whooshing sound. Kili's scream pulled Fili attention back over to where the goblin stood over his baby brother and Fili jumped to his feet immediately. Without hesitation he grabbed the hidden dagger in the wall that Fili and Kili were not supposed to touch and ran at the evil creature that now held a crying Kili against the wall. Fili stabbed the goblin where his Uncle taught him to, if he or his brother were ever in this kind of danger and the goblin's lifeless body dropped to the ground by Kili's shaking form.

The moment Fili was able to, he pulled Kili to him and moved them across the room away from the creature as if it could still hurt them. Their Mother burst through the doorway the moment Fili and Kili reached the other end of the room and crossed the distance to her boys in a heartbeat. Dis heaved her boys into her arms, eyes tearing in relief at seeing them unharmed.

"Fili, Kili are you alright? Are you hurt?" Dis asked frantically while she held them both tight.

Her boys nodded their heads against her chest, both sobbing and clinging to her as a lifeline.

Dis took a deep and shaky breath before speaking to her terrified children, "We need to leave and try to find an exit. I will need to fight so I won't be able to carry you, but I need you to stay right beside me. Can you do that?"

"Yes," Fili and Kili answered together.

"Good boys, Fili keep your brother close, do not lose him."

"I promise." Fili replied pulling Kili even closer with his words.

Dis let her boys go and retrieved her sword that had been abandoned on the floor in her haste to reach her children. She then led the way through what used to be her happy home and out into the chaos and destruction of the living quarters, her children right behind her. Dis quickly moved to the back of the caves where the goblins had yet to reach and started searching for a way out.

The dwarf Mother was about to give up hope when she noticed a small crack in the wall that seem to lead into a tunnel. The crack was big enough for her boys to fit through, but there was no hope that she would be joining them. The pain from that thought almost brought Dis to her knees, but she had to keep going, for her innocent children.

"Alright my dear boys I need you to be brave and go through this crack here, it will lead you to a tunnel and a way out." Dis was kneeling in front of her children by the tunnels entrance, looking out at the goblins moving closer.

"What about you?" Fili asked quietly and startled when a loud screech echoed off the walls. Dis saw a group of goblins had spotted them and where making their way towards her family, pushing through the chaos. Dis began to panic; they did not have much time left and again she felt tear well in her eyes.

"Fili take your brother and RUN! Now! GO!" Dis yelled to her eldest son as the goblins drew closer. She could not hope to protect them from this many enemies at once. She had to get them to safety, even if it was the last thing she would ever do for them.

"No we cannot leave you!" Fili yelled back over the commotion of the living quarters as he realized what his Mother was saying. Kili stood next to him clinging with his small hands to his older brother's arm, tears flowing freely down his face.

Dis took her eldest sons shoulders and looked directly in his eyes. "Fili listen to me, you must take your brother and hide. I will be fine and when it is safe I will find you both again I promise. I just need you and your brother to be safe. Can you do that for me dear one?"

Fili gave his Mother a quick nod of his head with tears threatening to fall from his eyes, knowing the truth was not in his Mother's words.

"Good boy, now go quickly before the goblins come this way!"

Kili pulled himself from his brother's grasp when he tried to move him to the small tunnel in the back of the cave. "No Mama!" Kili cried "Please don't leave us."

Dis's heart shattered at her youngest son's words, "My sweet little one, we will see each other again. For now you must go with your brother until it is safe. Please do this for me."

Kili nodded his head sadly and leaped into his Mother's arms. He was quickly joined by Fili as Dis tried to send all of her strength to her boys in what she knew would be the last time she ever held them. She closed her eyes for the briefest of seconds and with a heavy heart pushed her babies away to the back of the caves.

"Now go and you must promise me that you will both look after each other, make sure each other are safe, for you are brothers and that is what brothers do." Fili and Kili both nodded their heads, tears running down their reddened cheeks.

"I will protect Kili with my life Mother."

"And I will always keep Fili safe Mama." Dis looked into her beautiful sons contrasting eyes and wiped their tears from each of their faces.

"That is all I can ask from you my sons. Now go quickly!" Both boys turned and ran to the small tunnel in the back of the cave and started to crawl away to what Dis hoped was safety.

Dis watched until she could no longer see her children's backs then turned to face the enemy that dared to harm her family. A group of five goblins rushed the already injured dwarf Mother, thinking of an easy kill. Oh how wrong they were. The first goblin to reach Dis was met with a knife in the throat and another soon followed in rapid secession. The next enemy to reach Dis lost its head to her bloodied sword. One of the more skilled goblins brought his dirty curved sword to meet Dis's blade before she could decapitate him as well. A small shifty goblin came out of nowhere and slammed the hilt of its blade into the dwarf Mothers head, the room tilting with the blow. She recovered quickly enough to throw her last knife into the goblin that hit her. Using the distraction to its advantage the goblin previously fighting Dis ran its sword deep into her chest, making a terrible strangled cry of agony ripe from the dwarf Mother's throat.

The evil goblin yanked its sword painfully from Dis's chest and laughed at the pain etched on the dwarf Mother's face. The goblin's victory was short-lived as Dis rammed her sword through the creature's body and killed her murder instantly. She stood there in the middle of dead goblin bodies, feeling the life slip from her body, wavering of her feet.

Dis dropped to the ground fighting to draw in breath and thought about all of her happy memories. She thought of the days she would play with her two brothers in the halls of Erebor. She thought of her husband and the day her babies were born. She knew she would never see her Brother or children again, but also knew they would be okay. She would always be with them and in the Hall of her ancestors watching over them, until the day they could be together again. With that thought Dis, daughter of Thrain, took her final breath.

* * *

Here ends this tale. I have had a blast writing Dis's character and am very sad to see her go, but I may get a chance to use her in future flashbacks. As Gandalf says "Home is behind you. The world is ahead." I am extremely excited for A Family Broken's Sequel "Unbreakable Bonds" which will have the first chapter posted very soon! Please review and let me know what you thought of this story! What was your favorite scene or chapter? I love to hear what you all thought. Thank you again for reading. Until next time…


End file.
